Euroviaje para seis
by MissAliceBrandon
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie se ganan un viaje por Europa. Pero todo comienza a salir mal, junto con unos cuantos inapropiados encuentros con unos hermosos muchachitos. ¿Las conquistarán? ¿O se quedarán con las manos vacías? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Borrachera

**Todo pertenece a la señora Meyer, hasta Emmett, Jasper y Edward, aunque los hoteles Hilton pertenecen al padre de Paris, que no se como se llama. Y Miley Cyrus pertenece a ella misma y Disney, creo. En otras palabras, todo lo que reconozcan NO es mío.**

**N/A: Disculpen mis idas y vueltas, pero he decidido que lo mejor es subir "Euroviaje para seis" ya que me gusta más la idea y me parece más original. Ahora que tengo varios chapters escritos me será más fácil subir. También aclaro que no va a tener el mismo comienzo que el anterior.**

**Imagínense que nunca escribí ninguna historia y que esta es la primera. **

**Borrachera**

**Bella POV**

Número tres. – ¡si! ya solo faltaba uno – número ocho.

¡AAAAAAAA! – comenzó a chillar Alice – BINGO, BINGO.

Bien, mejor rebobino un poco esta historia, para que entiendan mejor.

Todo comienza un lluvioso tres de Junio, en que mi querida madre Reneé me llevo a ver la película más esperada del año "Elmo en el país de los gruñones". Pintaba tan mal que decidí escabullirme por debajo de las butacas. Al intentar salir por esa gran puerta me tope con una bajita niñita, que empezó a llorar a mares y chillidos, temí tanto que mi mamá me castigara que salí corriendo, y culpa de mi torpeza tropecé con una escalera y caí rodando. Lo último que recuerdo es sentir algo frío en mi cabeza, y un gran dolor de brazo. Y luego nada, oscuridad.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el Hospital Infantil de Phoenix, que era como mi segundo hogar. Allí se encontraba mi mamá llorando desconsoladamente con una señora alta y rubia consolándola. Ella le decía "Va a estar bien Renny, va a despertar, estoy segura." Luego mi mamá se sorbo la nariz y levanto la vista, y al verme observándola con mis ojos chocolates muy abiertos sin entender nada, simplemente se lanzó sobre mí.

Luego de que mi doctor Dylan me revisara y me diera el diagnostico (por cierto, me había fracturado un brazo) mi mamá me explicó todo. "Al intentar escaparte te topaste con Alice, la hija de una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo, Emma, de todas formas no me extraña de ti cariño. Luego al intentar escapar tropezaste con la escalera y caíste rodando, haciendo que Rosalie en un intento de no caer junto a ti dejara caer toda su comida. Por cierto, Rosalie es la hija de mi otra mejor amiga en el mundo, Lillian." Ahora comprendía que lo que sentí en la cabeza, era, probablemente la bebida de Rosalie.

Eso no fue una casualidad, porque ni Alli, ni Rose, ni yo creemos en las casualidades. El destino decidió reunir nuevamente a nuestras madres, y por qué no también a sus hijas. Hace dieciséis años ocurrió eso, y sigue pareciendo que fue ayer. Ahora tenemos veintiuno, y diferentes ha como éramos antes, seguimos siendo las mejores amigas de La Vía Láctea, se puede decir, del Universo.

A los veinte años, hartas de nuestras insoportables compañeras de cuarto Irina, Jessica y Tanya decidimos mudarnos a uno de los hoteles "Hilton", que por suerte estaba a solo unos metros de la universidad.

Bien, saliendo un poco de mi introducción. Hace dos días que había terminado el semestre y estábamos festejando nuestras recientes vacaciones. Pare ello habíamos decidido salir a comer pizza y tomar cerveza, por lo que terminamos bien borrachas en un bingo de ancianitos jugándole a la suerte un viaje a Europa, con hoteles cinco estrellas y todo pagado. Y como el destino quiere mucho a Alice y a Rose (a mi me odia, digo yo) les ha dado la suerte de ganar. Bien, creo que podemos volver a la historia.

OH SI, OH SI – ahora era Rose, la que bailaba algo del estilo de La Macalana – NOS VAMOS A EUROPA. SI SI SI, TODOS DIGAN SI ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! -

YO TAMBIEN DIGO SI NENA, BAILALO, GOSALO, DISFRUTALO, QUE ESTO ES ÚNICO – Alice bailaba al compás de Rose, lo que izo que me diera un ataque de risa. – BAAAAILALO, GOOOOOZALO, DISFRUTAAAAAAAALO. –

Decidí que sería mejor ir a recoger el premio, porque seguro que si seguíamos así nos echarían, ya era suficiente que Alice gritara una sarta de incoherencias cuando salía un número que no teníamos. Me tambaleé hasta poder llegar y allí extendí las manos como una idiota, de todas formas no era mi culpa, era la del alcohol.

- El premio, DEME EL PREMIO – chille totalmente eufórica.

- Tome, tome. Pero ¡lárguense y no vuelvan! – Pffffffffffff, anciano amargado.

Me dio en mano seis sobres de un material raro, y de colores brillantes, muy brillantes, me daba ganas de comérmelo,

- ¡Bells no comas el premio!, con qué quieres que viajemos luego – dijo Rose, doblándose de la risa.

Con la poca conciencia que me quedaba decidí que era tiempo de ir a casa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, con Rose detrás de mí, riendo tan fuerte que me contagió. Pero luego de caminar medio metro algo en mi cabeza me informo que faltaba algo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Alli? – pregunté entre risas.

- Y yo que se, creo que la olvidamos. – dijo Rose, con cara de estar a punto de desmayarse.

- Tú espera aquí, aaaquí, ¡ASHU! – no me había dado cuenta del frío que hacia, y algo en mi cara hizo que Rose comenzara a reír como una desquiciada, o algo en mi ropa, no lo se, casi ni sabía como caminar.

Luego de algo similar a caminar llegue a la puerta, y allí estaba Alice durmiendo en el piso.

- Alliiiiiiiiiiiiiii, despierta, despierta Alice, MARY ALICE BRANDON DESPIERTA PORFAVOR. – y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a sacudirla. Creo que Alice despertó, no lo se, no recuerdo nada.

Desperté con un enorme dolor de cabeza, al principio dudé en volver a dormir, pero luego decidí que sería mejor tomar una ducha. Mientras intentaba salir de _mi_ cómoda cama, esperen, me encontraba en mi cama ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo se, lo averiguaría después de mi ducha.

Como me sentía realmente mal decidí tomar un baño de tina. Definitivamente se sintió bien. Luego del baño y de la típica sesión de cremas corporales y faciales me dirigí al desayunador. Allí se encontraba Alice, totalmente animada viendo "Hannah Montana", ella so volvía loca por esa serie y especialmente por Miley Cyrus, a mi y a Rose también nos gustaba.

- Ven Bells, es un nuevo episodio –

- Bien, espera que me sirva mi cereal –

- ¿Y Rose? –

- Durmiendo – Rose podría estar en la China, pero Alice diría igualmente durmiendo, porque su cerebro no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Hannah Montana, así que decidí que lo mejor sería aclarar mis dudas más tarde. Cuando termino Hannah, comencé mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Quién nos trajo a casa la noche anterior? –

- Odio que termine Hannah, desearía que la película se estrenara más pronto –

- Mary Alice Brandon ¿me estas esquivando? –

- Claro que no Bells, ¿quieres zumo? –

- ¡Alice! –

- Alguien me llama, creo que debo irme. Adiós – Y asi como asi salio por la puerta, dejándome plantada con muchas preguntas revoloteando en mi mente, pero especialmente una ¿Por qué Alice me esquivaba? En un intento desperado de saber la verdad, me dirigí al cuarto de Rose, pero ella no estaba allí. Esto me estaba molestando. ¿Qué ocurría?

**¡CHAN! ¿Qué oculta Alice? ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Estrenara pronto Hannah Montana La Película? La respuesta de la última pregunta, es, al menos en mi país, lamentablemente no, ya que estrenara en la primera semana de Julio -.- **

**Bien, este fue un chapter corto :) ojala dejen Reviews, porque dentro de todo es lo que más me importa, ya que pueden expresar su opinión, aunque sea solo pongan uno que diga "Me gustó" solo eso, por favor. Aunque también me gusta que pongan alertas y favoritos y bla bla bla, en verdad lo que me gusta gusta mucho son los Reviews, así que si quieren que Santa les traiga regalos y no carbón denle al sexy botón verde y déjenme solo unas palabritas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo chap. MissAlice.**


	2. Las nietas de la reina

**TODO lo que reconozcan NO es mío. **

**Hooola :) como les va? A mi bien, me libro de mis padres por una semana entera, ya que se van a Colombia a celebrar sus veinte años de casados :O**

**Me hubiera gustado mucho que me llevaran, pero según ellos "Disney es suficiente para un año" blaaaaaaa, blaaaaaaaaa, blaaaaaaaa. Bueno, Ojala disfruten el chapter :) Besos.**

**Las nietas de la reina**

**Emmett POV**

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy conoceré a la reina de Inglaterra, ojala me regale un dulce._

_Cuando vi a mi Pastelito y a mi Caramelo tan emocionados pensé que estarían asi por la misma razón que yo: la comida y los osos de peluche. Pero cuando les pregunté si era por eso me dieron con siete cojines en la cabeza y mi Caramelo me grito "No me digas caramelo, mi nombre es Edward idiota" y mi Pastelito comenzó a reír como un oso con convulsiones, mi Caramelo se enojó y le golpeo en las tripas, y mi Pastelito comenzó a llorar. Ese fue el momento perfecto para que Súper-Emmy interviniera, saque a mi Caramelo y fue tanto mi fuerza que salio disparado hacia el infinito y más allá, y con mi súper voluntad lleve a mi Pasteli… _

Caramelo me había arrebatado de las manos mi diario y lo estaba…¡OH NO! Lo estaba rompiendo.

- No Caramelo ¡NOOOOOOOOO! –

- Emmett, ya no me llames "Caramelo" – su cara parecía de desquiciado – y tampoco llames a Jazz "Pastelito" dinos Edward y Jasper -

- Pero Caramelo…

- EDWARD, ME LLAMO EDWARD – comencé a llorara desesperado – TE DOIO EMMETT CULLEN, TE ODIO, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT –

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – uuff, que suerte que solo fue una pesadilla, una absurda pesadilla, ¿yo llamando Caramelo y Pastelito a mis hermanos? Por dios que ridiculez. Y por sobre todo, ¿yo teniendo un diario? Creo que tantas chicas me desean me ha lavado el cerebro.

- Hasta que despiertas Emm, apúrate, que si llegamos tarde a lo de la reina papá nos cortará el cuello –

- ¿Tú crees que la reina tenga un sexy nieta Eddy? –

- Ojala Emm, ojala –

Me fui a dar una ducha, luego bajé al desayunador.

- Hola Jazz –

- Hola, ¿qué te apetece desayunar? –

- Unos huevos revueltos, con un poco de tocino, pero que forme una sonrisa, ¿si? –

- Claro –

Me senté en una banqueta junta a la barra. Allí estaba Eddy viendo las noticias del canal matutino. Una señora de unos cuarenta años decía con voz chillona _"Como decía Derek, la famosa familia multimillonaria Cullen formada por Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Coraline y Gabrielle hoy visitaran a la reina de nuestro país, Amalia, participaran de un almuerzo junto a ella, y también tomarán el té, mientras discute con Esme la estructura de su nueva mansión. Allí se enconaran también la hija de la reina, Amalia segunda, con sus hijas gemelas, Elisa y Julia"_

- Mmmm, ¿estarán buenas esas nietas? –

- Mira, mira allí esta su foto – dijo Eddy eufórico, gire mi cabeza y casi muero.

- Wow – fue lo unico que salio de mis labios al verlas. Elisa era alta, como de 1,70 de unos diecisiete años diría yo, con cabello lacio y rubio, hasta la cintura. Sonrisa perfecta, labios rojos y carnosos, piel blanca como la cal, unos ojazos azules, nariz perfecta, y unas buenas, buenas curvas. Julia era también rubia, pero con el cabello más corto, y lo tenía recogido en una coleta a un lado de su cabeza. Sus rasgos eran completamente iguales a los de su hermana, exceptuando que Julia era unos centímetros más alta.

Jazz apareció por detrás de mí y al verlas solo pudo decir algo:

- Esto va a estar bueno, muy, muy bueno –

Y nos quedamos allí los tres como tontos viendo la imagen hasta que desapareció, para ser remplazada por una de nuestra gran familia.

Creo que sería bueno decirles algunas palabras de nuestra familia.

Carlisle es nuestro padre, trabaja como doctor, y es, definitivamente el mejor de Inglaterra. Esme nuestra madre, la mejor arquitecta del planeta, ha trabajado con muchos políticos y también con estrellas de Hollywood. Yo soy el hermano mayor, tengo veintitrés años, estudio ingeniería y tengo a todas las chicas babeando por mi, oh si. Luego viene Jazz, de veintiún años, estudia psicología, y tiene unas cuantas tras el, aunque no tantas como yo, claro. Y el hombrecito es Edward, de solo diecinueve años. Este año comenzó a estudiar medicina y valla que tiene chicas detrás de el, no tiene más que yo, a mi no me superara nadie jamás, pero volviendo a Eddy, a el no le interesa ninguna chica, esta completamente loco. Unos cuantos años más tarde mi mamá quedo embarazada por "error" y de allí salieron Coraline y Gabrielle, las niñitas. Solo tienen trece años, y son gemelas idénticas, completamente idénticas, y siempre se aprovechan de eso. Pero lo que más me gusta de ellas es poder ser el hermano sobre protector, y ahuyentar a todos los miles de chicos que se les acercaban, porque eran muy hermosas, muy, muy hermosas. Bien, ya saben como se conforma mi familia, volvamos a la historia.

Unas horas después, luego de desayunar, darme un baño, y ponerme más bonito de lo que era nos dirigimos a la casa de Carlisle en el Volvo de Edward.

- Hola niños – dijo papá.

- No son niños Carlisle, ya son todos unos adultos – dijo mi mami.

- Si claro – escuche susurrar a Edward, seguido por unas risitas bobas de Jazz, ¿en qué estarían pensando estos dos?

- ¿Y donde están las niñas más bellas de el mundo? – pregunté, ansiaba ver a mis hermanitas.

- ¡EMMYYYYY! –

- ¡GABI! – comencé a girarla entre mis brazos. Como las adoraba.

- ¿Y Cory? -

- ¡OSOOOO! – de la nada había aparecido una bola de cabellos broncíneos que no paraba de brincar y aplaudir.

- ¡NENA! – dije a punto de las lágrimas – como las he extrañado, mis niñas – y les di una de mis abrazos de oso, de esos que yo solo sabía dar.

- ¿Qué? Solo quieren estar con ese pedazo de neandertal inmaduro, oh esta bien, creo que me voy al volvo a llorar, adiós – dijo Eddy haciendo una perfecta imitación de un pobre enfermo. Oh, se me olvidó, ya lo era.

- Cre-creo q-q-q-q-uee-ee yo lo aa-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-comp-aa-a-añ-oo-oo- - dijo Jazz fingiendo llorar. Oh no, ya me estaban dando lástima, lo bobos que eran.

- ¡HERMANOS! – y fueron atacados por el cariño y amor de mis hermanas. Mmmmm, hoy estoy demasiado sensible, y eso no es bueno, mal Emmy, mal.

Luego de una larga ronda de abrazos y saludos partimos al castillo.

_- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover__, you have got to give ... – _tarareaban a coro Cory y Gabi, Ya se me habia pegado la canción asique empezamos a cantar juntos.

_-_ Cállense ya, aúllan como perros – dijo Jazz entres risitas.

- Oooh alguien está celoso – dijo Cory, y olvidando completamente la canción coreamos eso durante todo el viaje.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba Edward ya estaba estacionando el volvo frente a un enorme castillo, no entendía como la reina quería otro si ya tenía semejante casa.

Edward le entrego las llaves a un valé que se llevó el auto a quien-sabe-donde. Un segundo después papá ya había llegado.

- Familia Cullen, bienvenidos sean – y no pude evitar comenzar a reír, seguido por cada uno de mis hermanos. La amistosa bienvenida venía de un mayordomo, supongo yo, de esos que salen en las caricaturas. De piernas flacuchas y panza regordeta, cabello negro azabache, igual que el de su bigote estirado terminado en un grácil bucle. Llevaba una galera negra, una camisa blanca, un chaleco color vino intenso y un reloj de oro colgando de uno de los bolsillos, supuse que el reloj debería valer millones por antigüedad, sobre esa espantosa combinación llevaba una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones a juego y para finalizar unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados.

- Oh disculpe a nuestros niños – dijo Esme tratando de desembarrar lo que habíamos hecho – tienen un leve retraso mental – dijo entre dientes, fulminándonos con la mirada.

- No, esta bien, lo hecho hecho esta – dijo el señor, que si por nombre llevaba el de Wilson me daría un ataque cardiaco – pasen, por favor –

Este castillo definitivamente había sido una de las mejores obras de mi mami, ella lo había remodelado un año antes de que yo naciera, de aquí había sacado gran parte de su fama.

- Tomen asiento – dijo el señor me-ha-vestido-el-cadáver-de-mi-tatara-abuela – si necesitan algo solo llámenme, mi nombre es Wilson - ¡OH DIOS! Tuve que morderme la mano para no empezar a convulsionarme de la risa, ¿Wilson? ¿Se llamaba WILSON? Al instante de que se largara no aguante más y caí de mi silla, Eddy casi rompe la mesa con la cara en un intento desesperado de parar de reír, Cory y Gabi estaban en el suelo llorando, Jazz reía abrazado de papá y Esme nos miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Ejem, ejem, ¡EEJEM! – Oh oh, nos han pillado riendo "que crimen, creo que deberíamos ir presos"

- Oh discúlpelos, es que estan nerviosos – dijo mi mami, pero ella era la que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Intenté pararme he hice una pequeña reverencia frente a la reina. Y lo que pude ver detrás de ella me dejó sin aire: las hermosas gemelas. Emmett respira, respira.

- Hola – me dijeron ambas.

- Ho-hola – respondí como un bobo hipnotizado. Y lo que vino me dejo sin habla, ambas me dieron dos besos en la mejilla. Luego me guiñaron un ojo y fueron a sentarse.

El almuerzo fue raro. Guiños, pataditas, besos por el aire, y no eran solo para mi, también para Eddy y Jazz. A la hora del postre pedí permiso para ir al baño, Wando no aguantaba más. Otro día les explicare porque mis "partes de hombre" se llaman Wando, pero otro día porque me duele de solo pensarlo.

- Elisa, acompáñalo por favor –

- Claro – Pasó por mi lado y me hizo un gesto con la boca, si alguien prestaba atención se daría cuenta que en mi entrepierna había un gran bulto.

Elisa me guió hasta la puerta, pero cuando entre no me encontraba en un baño, sino en un cuarto. Mire a Elisa buscando una respuesta.

- Oh, creo que me he equivocado, ¿o no? – dijo seductoramente, y luego se me lanzó, e intento besarme.

- Hey, hey, hey ¿qué demonios crees que haces? Eres una niña, solo tienes diecisiete – mientras iba diciendo esto ella me empujaba, y para la última palabra me encontraba en una cama, con ella sobre mi.

- No tengo diecisiete, tengo quince – dijo divertida. Estaba buena, pero ¿quince años? Yo no iba a convertirme en un violador, menos de la nieta de la reina.

- TIENES QUINCE AÑOS Y ESTAS INTENTANDO ESTAS COSAS CONMIGO – dije completamente alterado – QUÍTATE.

- Shhhhhhh, van a escucharnos, pero ya se como silenciarte – puso sus labios sobre los míos, pero instantáneamente me la quite, esto estaba fuera de control.

- Oh claro, tu no quieres conmigo porque le temes a la reina ¿no?, PUES ERES UN COBARDE COMO LOS ANTERIROES TREINTA Y SEIS – me chillo. ¿Treinta y seis? Pero ¿esta niña estaba loca? Definitivamente iba a decirle a la reina. – Mejor voy con tu hermano, Eddy – dijo lamiéndose los labios – y si no funciona tendré que quitarle a Jazzy a Julia. –

¿Jazz estaba con Julia? ¿Qué? Si alguien se enteraba nos culparían, y eso serían grandes, grandes problemas.

- Vete al infierno – dijo, y dio un portazo.

Me dirigí a la sala locamente, y allí se encontraba toda mi familia, menos Jazz y Eddy.

**Jasper POV**

Me encontraba hablando animadamente con Julia, era muy inteligente. Estábamos hablando de biología, de nuestros temas favoritos.

- Si te gustan las mariposas, tengo un gran cuadro en mi cuarto con cien especies diferentes, y son todas reales – dijo, con una sonrisa asomando por su cara.

Oh por dios, yo siempre quise un cuadro con mariposas, pero nunca pude conseguir uno.

- Claro, me harías un gran favor – dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ven – me guió hasta una gran puerta, era rara, no parecía la de un cuarto.

Entré y me lleve una sorpresa: nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de baño.

- Estoy segura de te atraigo Jazzy, y tu a mi – dijo mordiéndose el labio inocentemente.

- No, no Julia, no quise que pensaras eso. – estaba apenado, ella podría haber sido una gran amiga.

- Oh no me importa nene – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se me tiró a los labios.

- Julia, para por favor, esto no es correcto –

- ¿Pero que dices? – dijo jadeando. Dios, que fácil que se excitaba.

-Tú eres una gran mujer Julia, mereces algo mejor que yo –

- Un coño Jasper, no me importa – dijo golpeando el lavatorio, y se me tiró a los labios, haciendo que caiga al retrete, que por suerte estaba con la tapa baja.

- Julia, ¡para ya! – se me puso a horcajadas y intento meter su lengua en mi boca.

- ¡Julia he dicho que pares! –

- Vete al demonio Jasper – chillo, y se fue dando un portazo.

Lo raro fue, que medio segundo después escuché otro portazo.

**Julia POV**

Salí del baño dando un portazo, ¿Por qué todos los chicos nos ignoraban? Éramos perfectas: hermosas, millonarias, listas. ¿Qué más querrían? Decidí tratar con Eddy, tal vez el fuera más facilito. Comencé a correr por los pasillos, luego subí las escaleras, y allí estaba el, de espaldas, buscando señal con su movil. Pero luego apareció mi cornuda hermana y comenzó a coquetearle.

- Eddy, si buscas señal, yo se donde hay, puedo llevarte. – dijo con esa falsa voz chillona, tan diferente a la real, que era ronca y áspera.

- Hum – dudó – claro, gracias.- mierda, había aceptado. Este era momento de interferir.

- Elis, ven quiero mostrarte algo –

- Luego Julia, estoy ocupada – dijo batiendo las pestañas como una enferma.

- Oh bueno, puedo mostrárselo a Eddy – dijo acercándome lentamente.

- ¡NO! Yo voy a usar a Eddy – se le escapó – Hum, quiero decir, que yo… debo llevarlo a un lugar querida hermana. – dijo tratando de remediarlo.

- Creo que debo irme – dijo Eddy.

- NO – dije y lo tomé de un brazo justo al mismo tiempo que Elisa.

Y comenzamos a forcejear.

- ¡YO PIENSO USARLO! – me defendí

- NO, YO LO ENCONTRE PRIMERO RAMERA ASQUEROSA – me chillo

- ¿YO UNA RAMERA? ¿QUIEN FUE LA QUE TUVO LA IDEA DE USAR A LOS CHICOS COMO OBJETOS SEXUALES? –

- ¿Y QUIEN LA SIGUIÓ COMO PERRO AL HUESO? –

- ERES UNA RAMERA DE CABARET, UNA ASQUEROSA PROSTITUTA – no sabía porque Elisa se había quedado callada, y con la expresión de un fantasma. Algo en su cara me decía que debía girarme, y así lo hice. Y casi muero de un infarto.

Allí se encontraba la abuela, nuestra madre, y la familia Cullen.

- Pu-puedo explicarlo, no es lo que tú crees abuela –

- A sus cuartos, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! – chillo.

Y contra mi voluntad obedecí, odiando con todas mis fuerzas a los Cullens.

**Edward POV**

Nuevamente en la sala, la reina comenzó a hablar, pero yo no le presté mucha atención, estaba asqueado, completamente asqueado. Y lo único que quería saber era que les habían hecho a mis hermanos.

- ¿Cómo podría recompensarlos queridos? – dijo la ancianita.

- Oh. No hace falta nada – dijo Esme con humildad.

- Oh, yo creo que con una tele plasma de cien pulgadas, nuestro propio avión privado… - comenzó Emm, si que era menzo. Cory le pego en la cabeza y Gabi le tapo la boca.

- ¿Eeeww? – Emmett intentaba decir "¿qué?" con la mano de Gabi en su boca. - ¿EEEEWWW? –

- Oh, ya se que podría darles – dijo, y se dirigió hacia Wilson – Wilson cielo, ¿sabes donde he dejado esos boletos de avión? –

- Aquí My Ladye –

- Grcias cielo – dijo, y luego se dirigió a nosotros – Hace unos días una vieja amiga me ha enviado un premio que se ganó en una lotería, es un viaje completamente pagado por Europa, y yo no creo llegar a usarlo, me gustaria mucho que lo aceptaran, como recompensa, no aceptaré un no como respuesta –

¿Un viaje por Europa?


	3. Encuentros desafortunados

**TODO lo que reconozcan NO es mío. **

**Hola, estoy un poco triste, tan mala es la historia que nadie quiere dejar Reviews? Me gustan mucho las alertas y que me agreguen a favoritos, pero entiendan que lo que más me gusta es un review, y si no me dejan me deprimo y no actualizo. **

**Bueno basta de pesimismo. Aquí les va el tercer chapter. :) **

**POR FAVOR: SI les gusta DEJEN un REVIEW :D Gracias.**

**Encuentros desafortunados **

**Edward POV**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que visitamos a la reina. Y porque Emm es una persona "agradecida" nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres, en la sala VIP de la aerolínea esperando a que el avión decidiera despegar.

- El vuelo número 15546783 con destino a Barcelona a despegará en treinta minutos. Gracias por su atención. – Dijo una voz de mujer por el altavoz.

Llevaba cinco horas de retraso. Cinco horas, CINCO. Suerte que no lo había cancelado porque Emm comenzaría una llantina. Nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos sofás y nos dirigimos hacía la barra, a pagar la cuenta.

- La cuenta, por favor – Pedí.

- Bien – rebusco entre unos papeles – cuatro porciones de tarta de chocolate, dos frapuccinos de crema y chocolate, un helado especial, dos zumos y dos croissants. – hizo unas cuentas – serian ciento setenta y cinco dólares – dijo riendo suavemente. Jazz y yo solo habíamos tomado el zumo y los croissants, Emm había comido el resto.

- Tomé – Jazz le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

La señorita la pasó unas cuantas veces, y luego se la devolvió.

- Gracias, hasta luego. –

Caminamos un largo rato hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de abordo.

- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 15546783 con destino a Barcelona. – Se escuchó la misma vos de mujer por el altavoz.

Diez minutos más tarde el altavoz volvió a hacer ese molesto ruidito, pero luego no se escucho la misma voz que antes, era suave y dulce, como campanillas tintineando, pero sonaba desesperada.

- Alice, Alice Brandon ¿Dónde coño te has metido? – se escucho que alguien la reprendía por el insulto, y unas cuantas risitas – no es momento de compras de último momento Alice, si no te apuras vamos a perder el avión duendecilla tonta - ¿Compras de último momento? ¿Qué persona estaría tan loca como para hacer "compras de último momento justo antes de tomar un avión?

Una niña bajita y de cabello negro azabache entro trotando por la puerta, cargada con montones de bolsas de colores llamativos. Se dirigió a un policía y comenzó a hablarle rápidamente. Le decía algo sobre el altavoz, y luego describía a dos muchachas, por lo que entendí.

- Jazz ¿en que dimensión te encuentras eh? – preguntó Emm – ¿acaso en la dimensión, me-babeo-por-aquella-enanita-?

Jazz no le prestaba atención, seguía observando a esa niña, que cuando lo vio se congelo de pies a cabeza, y dejó de escuchar al policía. Parecía que tenían una especie de conexión, algo raro.

**- **Jazz, Jazzy Jazzy, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaasper, Jasper – lo que más odiaba Emm era que no le prestaban atención, y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. - ¡JASPER! – Auch, eso debió doler. Emm se había hartado y lo había abofeteado, dejándole la marca de su mano. Jasper no le dio importancia, en cambio se levantó de su silla y fue directo a la niña, le besó la mano y le dijo:

- Un placer, soy Jasper, Jasper Cullen –

- Yo, yo, soy A-a-alice, Alice Brandon, el placer es mío – dijo bastante nerviosa, temblando levemente. Vaya efecto que causaba mi hermano, nunca había visto una chica así – de-debo irrme, a-a-a-dio – dijo, y salió al trote otra vez, por la puerta.

- Eso fue raro hermano – dijo Emm carcajeandose.

- Parece que al fin has madurado Jazz – dije riendo un poco.

- No es para reírse hermanos – dijo un poco enfadado – no se que pasó conmigo, pero cuando nuestros ojos se conectaros fue mágico, fue diferente. –

- Oh, nuestro hermanito tuvo una erección – comencé a reír histéricamente, hasta que me dolieron las costillas y se me secaron los ojos.

Jasper nos azotó a ambos en la cabeza y se sentó dándonos la espalda.

- Vamos hermano, era solo una broma – dije tratando de arreglarlo.

- Háblenle a la mano – dijo y nos enseño su largo dedo del medio.

Emm y yo nos estuvimos carcajeando un rato más hasta que una azafata nos pidió que abordáramos. Emm y yo no sentamos juntos, ya que Jazz temía que Emm le devolviera la comida sobre su nueva chaqueta.

- Señores pasajeros, rogamos que mantengan sin utilización aparatos eléctricos como móviles, computadoras portátiles, etc. Esta totalmente prohibido fumar. Luego del despegue se podrán utilizar las computadoras portátiles y los reproductores de música. Si tienen alguna duda presionen el botón verde a su derecha. Gracias – dijo la azafata principal.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. No me gustaban los despegues, para Jazz era lo mejor del vuelo, pero para Emm… mejor no recordarlo.

- Eddy, tómame la mano por favor – rogó. Que bobo que era.

- No Emm ¿no es suficiente tener a Teddy, Addy y Roddy? – eran sus muñecos favoritos. Teddy un oso, Addy un unicornio y Ronny una zanahoria.

- Pero Eddy, por favor ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡EDDY NO RESPIRO! ¡AIRE! ¡AIIREEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AZAFATA, ALLUDAAAAAAAAA HELP, HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP – comenzó a chillar mientras el avión tomaba velocidad, preferí ponerme unos tapones el los oídos y tratar dormir. Lo último que vi fue el dedo de Emm tocar desquiciadamente el botón verde para llamar a la azafata.

- ¡Auch! – exclamé. Sentí que algo estaba sobre mí y me obstruía la respiración. Abrí los ojos y no me creía lo que tenía frente a mí. Era un ángel, el más bello de todos. Era una chica, no muy alta, de cabellos color caoba, piel blanca como la cal, rasgos finos y unos enormes y hermosos ojos chocolates. Aún tenía los tapones en mis oídos, por lo que no pude escuchar lo que decía, pero pude ver que se sonrojaba, lo que la hacía totalmente hermosa y dulce. Me quité los tapones de los oídos.

- Hola – dije con una sonrisa. No me había dado cuanta de que ella seguía tumbada sobre mí

- Hola – dijo con una voz, ¡esa voz! La voz que yo había escuchado por el altavoz, la que sonaba como campanillas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunté.

- Hum – pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que seguí tumbada sobre mí - ¡Oh! disculpa-

- No es nada, deja que te ayude – la tomé por la cintura, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más, cosa que no creía posible.

- Hum, gracias, adiós. – dijo rápidamente y se fue trotando al primer piso del avión. Intenté llamarla para preguntarle su nombre, pero ya se había ido.

Me pregunté donde estaría Emmett, y como si hubiera leído mi mente se acercó por el pasillo, muy pálido y con unas ojeras violetas.

- ¿Dónde estabas Emm? – pregunté.

- En el baño, devolviendo mi comida, completamente solo, sin ninguno de mis hermanos que me hiciera compañía, porque estoy solo en este mundo, solo. – dijo dramáticamente.

- Oh, ¿y Jazz? –

- Esta en compañía de esa duendecilla que le da erecciones – me hizo recordar lo ocurrido hoy, y comencé a reír como un oso con convulsiones.

- ¿Jazzy mi hermanito con una chica? –

- Pues te recuerdo que es mayor que tú –

- No lo parece – dije riendo suavemente y apuntando unos asientos más atrás donde se encontraba mí hermano mirando fijamente a la niña esa que dormía.

- Cambiando de tema Eddy, ¿sabes cuanto falta para que aterrice al maldito avión? – dijo haciéndole gestos obscenos al suelo.

- Para Emm, que lo ofendes mucho. – dije riendo.

**Alice POV**

- Alice sigo pensando que fue una estupidez que dejaras que se aprovechara de ti en un estado así – se quejó Bella por centésima vez.

- Bella, hasta lo dices tú misma, ella no estaba en sus cables, no sabía lo que hacía y solo quería llegar a casa – me apoyó Rose.

Habíamos discutido el tema desde que nos subimos al coche. Bella se quejaba, y se quejaba sobre la noche de nuestra "borrachera" en la que ganamos el viaje a Europa, al que ahora nos dirigíamos.

**Flash Back**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza que mataba. Intenté abrir los ojos pero no podía. Intenté mover mi mano pero tampoco podía, por lo que me rendí. Estuve tumbada como una media hora hasta que logré abrir los ojos. Y valla susto que me di cuando vi que no me encontraba en mi apartamento. Me encontraba en un motel barato, con camas de las que vibran si les pones monedas.

Me gire sobre mi misma y vi lo que menos querría ver: a Evan. Evan era mi ex, me había engañado con una bailarina de cancanes.

Todo comenzó a llegar a mi mente. Las copas de más, la lotería, el viaje a Europa, la canción, cuando nos echaron, que me quede levemente dormida, Bells intentando despertarme, y luego todo se nubla, más tarde aparece Evan, diciendo que nos llevaría a casa si me acostaba con el. Y en mi estado, cedí, solo quería que a mis amigas no les pasará nada. Y el cumplió, como yo cumplí. Habíamos tenido sexo del malo, en antiguos tiempos yo pensaba que era del bueno, pero ahora sabía bien, era del malo. Yo ya había cumplido, y en ninguna parte del trato decía que no me podía escapar. Tomé mi ropa y salí disparada hacía el cuarto de baño a cambiarme. Una vez lista me retiré, intentando no hacer ruido. Tomé un taxi hasta casa, y allí dentro, sana y salva me percaté de que eran las cinco de la madrugada. Cuando llegué al apartamento lo primero que hice fue revisar que Bells y Rose estuvieran bien, y así era. Me di una rápida ducha y me fui a acostar. Luego de dos horas de girar y girar en la cama decidí que seria mejor ir a hacer algo, ya que no conciliaría el sueño. Prendí la luz de la sala, y tuve que taparme la boca para no chillar. Allí se encontraba Rose, completamente vestida, con ojeras y el pelo enmarañado.

- Señorita, quiero una explicación inmediatamente – dijo entre enfadada e impaciente, golpeteando el suelo con el pié.

- Toma asiento Rose, va a ser una larga historia – dije.

Le conté toda la información que mi memoria me daba. Y cada vez Rose se ponía más roja de la ira, mientras clavaba sus uñas en el sofá.

- ¡IRE A MATARLO! – chillo. Puse un dedo en su boca. No quería despertar a Bella, eso si sería un gran problema.

- Rose, por favor, no quiero despertar a Bella –

- Alice, déjame hacerle una denuncia por abuso –

- No Rose, por favor, solo olvídalo –

- Alice, voy a presentar los cargos. Adiós –

- Pero Rose –

- Te llamaré cuando tenga noticias – me cortó. Y se fue, dejándome plantada, ni con la más pintada idea de lo que iba a pasar en unas horas.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Luego de un pequeño lío legal, le habían prohibido a Evan acercarse a mí, a menos de doscientos veinte metros.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Era grande y lujoso, pero aburrido.

- Roseeeeee, ¿aquí tienen tiendas? – pregunté batiendo las pestañas dulcemente.

- ¡ALICE! ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que comprar? – preguntó al borde de un colapso.

- Hum, no – respondí.

- Allí, Alice, ve allí y hay miles y miles de tiendas. - ¡Genial!

- Nos vemos en la sala de abordo –

- No te tardes demasiado, por favor – pidió Bells, siempre taaaaan razonable.

Me dirigí por ese largo corredor hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de gente y tiendas. Seguro era el lugar donde la gente compraba baratijas y decía que era traídas de otros países. Primero entré en una gran perfumería. Me compré el nuevo perfume de Nina Ricci, Nina Gold Edition, Coco Mademoiselle, que ya tenía un buen tiempo a la venta pero que no había llegado a comprar. Y también adquirí Very Irresistible, ese perfume me había llamado la atención por Liv Tyler, alguien a quien yo admiraba mucho. Pasé por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa y me compré: cinco playeras, dos shorts, seis pantalones, cuatro vestidos, tres chaquetas, siete pares de zapatos, ocho o nueve vestidos y unos cuantos accesorios. Ya me sentía mucho más tranquila, cuando escuche por el altavoz una voz conocida.

- Alice, Alice Brandon ¿Dónde coño te has metido? – escuche que decían, y era Bella, y realmente estaba desesperada. Miré mi reloj y casi me da un paro cardiaco, el avión despegaba en diez minutos.

– No es momento de compras de último momento Alice, si no te apuras vamos a perder el avión duendecilla tonta – escuché que Bells decía mientras me alejaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

**Perdonen por terminar aquí, es que hoy quiero subir, y este fin de semana me voy de campamento y el lunes vuelven mis padres, así que si no subía hoy no subía más |: Por eso el próximo chapter va a ser extremadamente largo :) Besos, hasta el martes. **


End file.
